powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Utonium (1998 TV series)
Professor Antonio Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) is the scientist responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls. He is very "square" and old-fashioned. He stands 6ft 1in and weighs 137 lbs. He introduces himself as "Professor - Professor Utonium" in the Powerpuff Girls Movie. He is fiercely protective of the girls, sometimes to a fault. He is a very affectionate and supportive father whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to (particularly when they get into physical fights). He is a keen golfer. His most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in "Bubble Boy" (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). Most inventions he creates on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chilli he made for the Townsville cookoff one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. He also doesn't like liver and onions, and neither do the Powerpuff Girls. This is hinted in A Very Special Blossom and Lying Around The House. He is also unlucky in love, examples including his previous relationships with Sedusa and Ms. Keane. Sedusa betrayed him by trying to enter the family circle so that she can punish the Powerpuff Girls so that they won't be able to stop her crime sprees. Ms. Keane didn't like Professor Utonium's dislike for cats, which is because he had "a bad experience with one," in reference to the episode "Cat Man Do", an experience she doesn't believe. In "Criss Cross Crisis", he had swapped bodies with Buttercup. In the episode "Get Back Jojo" it is revealed that he went to elementary school with Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane during the 1950s. He has blue eyes during one scene in the episode "Mr. Mojo's Rising." Likes & Dislikes Likes *Being a father-figure of Powerpuff Girls *Ms. Keane *Blossom *Buttercup *Bubbles *Mayor *Invention *City of Townsville *Creating an experiment *Caring for and being supportive of the girls *Creating new things *Being a great father of the Power Puff Girls *all of his inventions Dislikes *Liver and Onions *Sedusa *Mojo Jojo *Watching any his daughters fighting or hitting each other *Town of Citiesville *Profanity *Feme Fatale *HIM Appearances Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat, with pens in its pocket, and wears a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. The Professor's voice is deep and thoughtful, exactly the sort you might expect form am eminent scientist and/or a father figure in a 1950s TV show. In the earlier episodes, such as "Monkey See, Doggie Do" he was seen carrying a tobacco pipe, but this was dropped in the later episodes. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z This series' version of Professor Utonium. His real name is unknown, aside from his family name Kitazawa. He has a son named Ken, who is responsible for all those affected by the Chemical Z lights, especially the Powerpuff Girls Z. Professor Utonium was originally experimenting with the substance Chemical X and strove to find a way to change its chemical properties. Professor Utonium has created several inventions throughout the series; the most important one being his Chemical Z Particle Ray, which allows him to transform those affected by the lights back to normal (although it doesn't prevent recurring transformations nor is it able to work on all black light victims). He seems to be aware of the effect Ken's lack of a mother has had on his son, assuming that it had caused him to be a bully to the girls. However, this does not change his behavior towards Ken. He appears to be agentle father figure like the original Professor Utonium was in The Powerpuff Girls. He treats the girls like members of his family and is very close to the Mayor and Miss Bellum. While he is very gentle and serious, Professor Utonium may, at times, act a little less mature than he usually does. In episode 37, when the Powerpuff Girls Z are "grounded" from using their powers for a day when they have to take a test in school, Professor Utonium fills in for them, donning an exosuit with a laser beam gun and rocket pack, calling himself "Utonium Z" (this is most likely based on the American cartoon episode "Powerprof" in which he also donned a fighting suit but drove the girls crazy with lame one-liners during battles). He also appears to have a mecha that looks like Utonium Z, which he uses against the Mojo Robo. Although he seems unsuccessful at first, he is able to defeat Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Amoeba Boys. His main attack is the Uto Beam. At the end of the episode, Ken, Peach and himself call themselves "Powerpuff Boys Z" as their own self-proclaimed superhero team. Trivia *The voice of the Professor is based on the voice of Gary Owens. *In the Whoopass Stew episode he looked like an older version of Dexter from Dexter's Lab without hair. *He is very similiar to Samurai Jack from the Samurai Jack Series. Quotes Professor: "I remember when I brought a puppy home to my parents. And do you know what they said?" The girls: "They said yes?!" Professor: "They said..." (turns around abruptly) "NO!" Professor: "We can keep Kitty." Bubbles: (starts crying) Blossom: "Why?!" Buttercup: "I knew it!" The girls: "What did you say?" Professor: "We can keep Kitty." The girls: "Oh, thank you, Professor!" Bubbles: "Can we hold him?" Professor: "No! None of you can ever hold Kitty!" Gallery Now, COME HERE, GIRLS!.JPG|Now come here, Girls! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Males